1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power-supply system, a power-supply device and a power-supply method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology related to solar power generation has attracted much attention in recent years. As an example of solar power generation technology, Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2002-058177 discloses a nighttime power supply apparatus for storing power generated by a solar battery in an electric double-layer capacitor during the daytime to light an LED or the like at night with use of the electric double-layer capacitor as a power supply.